1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques involving computer devices which are configured to capture and/or store visual images, such as photographic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer device, such a portable battery-powered wireless telephony device, may be configured to connect in a communication network for communications. For example, such a device may be configured for communications in cellular telecommunication networks, and/or wireless local area networks (WLANs).
Such a device may be further configured to capture and/or store visual images, such as photographic images. A large number of visual images may be captured at different devices located at different locations. The visual images may include different visual features captured at these various locations. However, no means exists for efficiently assessing and sharing information pertaining to these visual features captured at the different locations.
There is a need for efficiently sharing information regarding visual images in these and similar environments.